The other side of reality
by Pyra Of The Forest
Summary: A boy chosen by two gods, a wizard with a powerful curse and the end of everything dawning upon them.HPxDGM crossover,No DGM pairings
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Allen: Hikari would like to say that she doesn't own me, -Man or the Harry Potter series**_

_**Ravi: Also she says that if she DID own D. Gray man Allen would have turned evil for at least a second and killed Rinari**_

_**Allen: *stares nervously around* hehehe…well lets get to the story shall we?....**_

_**Xissae (Editor): She doesn't own it because I do. Haha, betches! ... Just kidding. JUST KIDDING. Don't kill me, please. -cringe-**_

It was a long stormy night in which the thick fog crowded the streets of London. A strange old man and a weary looking owl sat on a chair by a small coffee place that was closed and had all the lights inside turned off. His head was covered by a deep burgundy colored hat and he had a long beard that touched his thighs when he stood up. The old man wore a simple robe that matched his hat and had a thin stick on his right hand ready to use in case there was an unwelcome visitor. He turned around and with a swift motion of a mechanism hidden under his coat, captured the light from the remaining lamps of the streets.

"In my times we didn't have to go through such troubles" he whispered half to himself.

He grabbed the owl's leg and wrapped the letter he had written with great care onto on it.

"Now my friend, fly through the night and deliver this note to the place I wrote on the front" the owl turned its head as if agreeing with the old headmaster and gave a low squeak as it launched off the chair and into the darkness.

"Now all I we have to do is hope and pray that the spell we put on the owl is powerful enough to travel through time and space and that the letter reaches the correct eyes in time" said the professor looking behind him to where a small cat resided.

"It's good, Minerva, the dangers have passed."

The cat moved forward with an elegant stride and transformed into and elderly woman with a black witch hat on her head.

"I still don't understand why I had to hide on the sidelines, headmaster," said the woman, her face was strict but if you looked closely you could see only kindness in her eyes.

The headmaster turned to her with a sparkle in his eyes as if thinking that explaining his plan and situation was just a mere game.

"You see Minerva, if there was a spy following us it would have looked ten times more suspicious to see us both sending off a normal letter"

The woman said nothing and continued to stare at the owl, it was now a mere black dot on the sky but she knew the importance of it and hoped that it would survive the perils to come….

…………………………………………………………………….

12:47 pm The Black Order…100 years before the event of the elderly woman and the headmaster….

'Ahh what now?... I just returned from a mission!' Thought the white haired exorcist, he had been called down to Komui's office the moment he stepped through one of the doors of the ark that connected his current location to HQ.

Reever, the scientist that had called him, said that it was urgent for him to go meet the creepy science director right away.

"I wonder what he wants?" He said in a whisper as he ran through the long corridors towards the office of the most…how to say this nicely?...mentally unstable scientist in the whole world.

He knocked on the large doors and waited 5 minutes, since he heard no response what so ever he decided to take the risk and venture in.  
When he entered the large office he was surprised to find no one there except for a large pile of papers in the middle that seemed to move as if it was alive and breathing.

When he got closer he sweat-dropped at what he saw.

Komui was sleeping in the center of the GIANT pile of paper.

"Huh… I thought he had something really important to talk to me about…well I guess there is no other way."

The poor boy got closer to the man sleeping and whispered something in the man's ear along the lines of "Rinari is getting married"

As the last word left he 15 year-old kid, Komui jumped up with hellfire on his eyes

"RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, WHO DARES TO TOUCH MY LOVING, BEAUTIFUL, KIND, DOCILE, FRIENDLY, WONDERFUL, AND SWEET SISTER?!?!?!? I SHALL GRAB THE MAN THAT TRIES TO TAKE MY DEAR RINARI AWAY FROM ME AND TORTURE HIM IN THE MOST UNHUMAN AND UNNATURAL WAYS!, FIRST I WILL–"

Before the scientist with the sister syndrome got any further into his murderous mind, Allen hit him over the head with one of the books lying on his desk.

"Uh?..wha..what the…oh sorry Allen didn't notice you were there" Komui said trying to get out from underneath Allen's book attack.

Komui stared at Allen for a minute and then he got that look on his eyes back(see part with hellfire…)but before he could strap Allen onto a bed for terrible experimenting and insufferable torturing, Allen hit him again with the giant book.

"Komui, we have gone over this before" said Allen in an incredible slow voice as if he was talking to a stubborn child…which technically he was

"Nobody is marrying Rinari, I said that because it is the only way to wake you up" he didn't want to mention that everyone in the order was too scared of Komui to even think about thinking of Rinari.

"Ahum…well yes…sorry Allen-kun" before Allen could respond Komui got a very serious look on his face that immediately shut him up.  
"Allen, I hate to do this to you but we are in need of your musician abilities right away..."

"But Komui, I thought that I was not allowed to use my 'abilities' unless the central headquarters have approved of it!"

"...yes, that is true but no matter, the central HQ gave me enough authority to let you use your powers if it was absolutely necessary for a mission of some sort"

"So…what you are saying is that I can use my powers and get in the ark as long as it is for this mission?" said the boy, a look of absolute shock on his face.

It had resulted that him, Allen Walker, was the one that held the memories of the 14 making him technically a Noah. For that reason he was followed all the time by one of the CROW(which he loathed with a passion) of the central HQ.

Then HQ felt that he might be a danger to the Black Order so they decided that as long as someone of 'trust'(meaning only Link) was with him he could still work as an exorcist.

The central HQ also felt the need to communicate with every single member of the order the news…

_Flashback_

_The whole order was gathered at the dinning room and everyone could hear whispers and rumors about why had such meeting taken pace._

_The room got deadly quiet when a man with a mustache just like Hitler's__**((1))**__ appeared at the front of the room in order to direct the crowd._

"_Dear members of the Black Order, we are here gathered today to hear a quite terrible news," the crowd full of finders, scientists, staff and exorcist started to mumble and you could feel the tension grow by the minute._

"_I am __not__ pleased to tell you that, the Vatican and the leaders of the Black order have found out…A TRAITOR AMONG OUR EXORSISTS!"_

_The hall got so quiet that you could hear the different heart beats of all the humans in the room. All of the people in the crowd wore shocked and horrified faces and seemed too stunned to speak._

"_This exorcist is not only a traitor but it is also a member of the Noah!"_

_At that the crowd began looking frantically around, trying to find the Noah that somehow managed to infiltrate the castle._

"_Bare with me, that not all hope is lost, for that this Noah has not yet awakened and the exorcist is still loyal to us, or that is what he tel-"_

_He was interrupted by a finder screaming "TELL US WHO IS THIS NOAH ALREADY!" The guy with the Hitler looks smiled. "The name of the traitor is…ALLEN WALKER!"_

_End of Flashback_

Allen was lost in his memories, remembering how that night was hell for him. After that announcement, Hitler Jr**.((2))** told all of the Black order that Allen would still serve as an exorcist but that he was going to be followed by a 'professional'.

The whole black order distrusted him after that and even his _friends_ stayed quiet around him for a week or so…

"Allen.

"Aaaaaaaalleeeeeeeeeen...

"ALLEN!"

At that moment Allen snapped back to conscience to find a very worried-looking Komui in front of him shaking his shoulders

"...ah!...um... sorry Komui, I guess I just spaced out again... what were you saying?"

"I said..."

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying"

It took Allen a while to remember his previous conversation and to understand Komui's answer before…

"But…but…what are you saying…? I thought tha-"

"Yes yes I know you thought that the central HQ were the only ones with the authority to decide this but…YOU WERE WRONG!"

Allen could only stare at Komui as if he had grown another head (which was possible... I mean we are talking about _Komui_ and the _science department_ here right?)

Komui sighted "Can I just explain your mission and the reason why we need you so much?"

Allen regained some of his senses back and gave him a small nod.

Komui regained his serious expression. Allen could have sworn the room dropped a few degrees.

"The reason we need you for this mission, Allen-kun is that we need you to make a gate that will go through space..."

Allen shrugged. Easy.

"AND time."

_**((1)) – I think you all know who Hitler is, and so... look at his face. There's a mustache. YEAH. Duh~! ~~**__Xissae_

_**((2)) – Well, yeah. I think you can guess that Allen is scared sh-tless of him. I won't tell you his name yet, you should know if you read the manga. His name is also really hard for me to spell, so... yeah. ~~ **__Xissae_

_**Thank you, sooooo much for reading this story!**_

_**Please review although im not gonna put pressure on you….*sets pitchfork and torch on the ground and steps away from them***_

_**I WILL say this if you review I will not only give you a cookie but I will give you an ALLEN!(limited edition)**_

_**Yes you heard me well, if you review we will not only send you an amazingly good cookie that's right out of the oven but I'll also send you your own personal ALLEN(timcanpy sold separately)**_

_***We also got RAVI and KANDA YUU models for the whole family***_

_**Review and eat a cookie!!!!!!!!**_

_**Hikari~Shoroi**_

_**&& XISSAE! YOU CAN'T FORGET **_ME _**HIKARI-CHAAANNN~ :D**_


	2. Apology

I apologize to all the people that had any hope in my stories to be picked up again after such long time…

The truth of the matter is, I simply cannot write these two (Unknown and the other side of reality) anymore. My method and mood of writing has changed because of the expiriences I've lived. I cannot continue writing a story that started around 2-3 years ago.

I rather stop both of these right here, than force some sort of mediocre plot that will (for lack of better words) be completely half-assed.

The future of these two stories? They probably will get deleted in a couple of months, however feel free to use anything from them (not that there is much)

Again, I apologize…

_Pyra_


End file.
